Generated Structures
A '''Generated Structure '''is a purposefully coded, specific group of Blocks that generates in . The Overworld Mineral Veins *Mineral Veins are generated structures that contain Ores. They spawn underground and can appear anywhere where there is Stone. In the Nether, Mineral Veins of Nether Quartz may be found anywhere there is Netherrack. Dungeons *Dungeons are underground structures that consist of Mossy Cobblestone, Cobblestone, and a Monster Spawner which can spawn Zombies, Skeletons, or Spiders. They often contain Chests as well, which contain rare and valuable loot. Villages *Villages are above-ground structures with houses, farms, etc. They almost always contain Villagers and rarely, Iron Golems. Villages often have blacksmiths that contain a single Chest filled with useful items. They can spawn in Deserts, Savannahs, Ice Plains, Plains or Taiga Biomes. *Farmers in Villages can harvest and plant crops. Abandoned/Zombie Villages *They are like regular villages, but with a few exceptions: **Instead of Villagers, there are Zombie Villagers. **Mossy Cobblestone, Vines, and Cobwebs generate there. **There are no Doors or Torches. Desert Wells *Desert Wells are naturally generated structures found in Deserts. They carry an infinite source of Water which may be helpful due to Deserts usually containing little to no water sources. Strongholds *Strongholds are underground structures. They are large, having many wings, rooms, and halls. They contain the "Portal room", the room in which an End Portal is located. This portal leads to The End. *There is a Silverfish spawner in there too. They also contain a few chests. They are rarely found under village wells. They can also have multiple massive Libraries that contain one or two Chests. Icebergs *Icebergs are large chunks of Packed Ice and Snow that will be added in Update 1.3. They will generate randomly in Frozen Oceans. Lava Pools *Lava pools are small pools of Lava that spawn randomly in the world. They are less likely to generate than regular water pools. They are more commonly found in Deserts. *Lava pools can set fire to any flammable block nearby. Moss Stone Boulders *Moss Stone boulders are generated structures that spawn exclusively in Mega Taiga Biomes. They are not rare within the biome, but the biome that they spawn in is usually rare. Ice Spikes *Ice Spikes are generated structures made completely out of Packed Ice. They only spawn in the Ice Spikes Biome, which is very rare. Abandoned Mineshafts *Abandoned Mineshafts are large mineshafts with randomly generated Rails. They are often connected with Caves. They contain Cave Spider spawners and Cobwebs. Minecarts with Chests can also be found occasionally in Abandoned Mineshafts, with loot inside. They can also spawn in Mesa Biomes as Mesa Mineshafts. Caves *Caves are openings in the surface that lead underground. They often reveal Dungeons, Abandoned Mineshafts, and rarely Strongholds. They also contain ores, Lava, and Water. They can only be found in Infinite Worlds. Ravines *Ravines are large cracks in the Overworld that often lead to various underground structures and rare ores. *They are confirmed to be added in Update 1.2. Libraries *Libraries are structures with Bookshelves present in them. They can only be found in Strongholds and Villages. *Village libraries contain, in addition to bookshelves, a Crafting Table, oak stairs/sandstone stairs (used as chairs), and Oak Fences combined with brown Carpets (to serve as tables). *Stronghold libraries can be one to two stories high, and contain one Chest per level. The chests can spawn with a random assortment of Books, Paper, Enchanted Books, Compasses, and as of Update 0.14.0, Empty Maps. Desert Temples *Desert Temples are temples that are found in Deserts, commonly buried with Sand. They have Terracotta with the loot, as well as a trap below it. *The trap contains TNT. The trap is activated when the Player steps onto the Stone Pressure Plate. Underwater Ruins *Underwater Ruins are structures that will be added in Update 1.3. They are Village ruins that can only be found in Ocean and Deep Ocean Biomes. Witch Huts *Witch Huts only spawn in Swamp Biomes, usually above the water. They consist of Oak Wood, Spruce Planks, Spruce Stairs, Spruce Fences, and Oak Fences. Inside is a Crafting Table, a Cauldron, and a Flower Pot with a mushroom. Witches can, but do not necessarily, spawn in a Witch Hut. *The Cauldron contains a random Potion, which can be gathered with Glass Bottles. Jungle Temples *Jungle Temples are temples located in Jungles. They are mainly comprised of Cobblestone and Mossy Cobblestone. *Inside of the temple is a puzzle which requires the Player to flick Levers in a certain order to open up a secret room that contains one of the two chests. The other chest is located in the main room of the temple where Tripwires are set up to shoot Arrows from Dispensers at the Player. Ocean Monuments *Ocean Monuments are structures that spawn underwater in Deep Ocean Biomes. They were added in Update 0.16.0. They are mostly comprised of Prismarine, Prismarine Bricks, Dark Prismarine and Sea Lanterns. Inside contains various loot, such as Gold Blocks and Wet Sponges. Guardians and Elder Guardians spawn inside Ocean Monuments. Igloos *Igloos are structures that were added in Update 1.0. They are mostly comprised of Snow blocks and a Chest containing loot, they may also contain a basement that spawns with a Villager and a Zombie Villager inside of it. Igloos spawn in snowy and cold Biomes. Woodland Mansions *Woodland Mansions are structures that were added in Update 1.1. They are large structures that can only be found in Dark Oak Forests. They consist of dozens of open and secret rooms, that may spawn with Evokers, Vindicators, and Vexes inside. They may be located using the Woodland Mansion Treasure Map received through trading with the Cartographer Villager. Shipwreck *Shipwrecks are sunken ship structures that will be added in Update 1.3. They can only be found in Ocean and Deep Ocean Biomes. Fossils *Fossils were added in Update 1.1.3. They spawn underground in Swamp and Desert Biomes, usually close to the surface. It contains Bone Blocks and Coal Ore. The Nether Glowstone Cluster *A naturally spawned structure that is composed of Glowstone. They are found in clusters underneath some Netherrack. They are the best way to obtain Glowstone in Survival, with the only other way being killing Witches. Nether Fortress *Colossal fortresses mostly comprised of Nether Brick. They contain chests with valuable loot. Blazes and Wither Skeletons spawn in Nether Fortresses. They are also the only sources of Nether Wart. The End End City *End Cities are large structures that were added in Update 1.0. They usually spawn on the outer islands of The End. They are comprised of Purpur Pillars, Blocks, Stairs, and Slabs, End Rods and End Stone Bricks. Most End Cities generate with chests containing loot, and can also rarely spawn with End Ships. Shulkers are usually found in End Cities, camouflaged by the Purpur Blocks. Chorus Tree *Chorus Trees are tree-like structures that were added in Update 1.0. They consist of Chorus Flowers and Chorus Plants. The Chorus Plants grow upwards in random branching formations. Chorus Trees can be created by the Player as well, by placing a single Chorus Flower on End Stone and leaving it. End Gateway Portal *The End Gateway Portal is a structure that was added in Update 1.0. It is used as an easy way to travel to the outer islands in the End. It generates once the Ender Dragon is defeated. A maximum of twenty End Gateway Portals can be generated. It is composed of an End Gateway Block confined within a small formation made up of 12 Bedrock Blocks. Trivia *Before Update 0.11.0, Abandoned Mineshafts contained Spider Spawners, not Cave Spider Spawners. This is because Status Effects did not exist at the time. *Before Update 0.9.0, there were no generated structures except Mineral Veins. **Caves, in extreme cases, may count as an exception, as they can sometimes generate in pre-0.9.0 seeds such as 'nyan'. *Ravines were planned for multiple Updates, including Update 0.9.0 and Update 0.14.0 but were not implemented on both occasions. * In the Google Play Update 0.15.0, sometimes a staircase would be formed in or under the village well. This is due to the failure to spawn Strongholds. *Dungeons, Villages, Strongholds, Abandoned Mineshafts, Desert Temples, Witch Huts, Jungle Temples, Ocean Monuments, Woodland Mansions, Nether Fortresses, and End Cities can be found using the Command. Gallery See here. Category:Generated Structures Category:The Overworld Category:The Nether Category:The End